Don't Forget About Us- We Are The Parts Which Make a Whole
by maiuayame
Summary: What happens when the states get to go to a world conference meeting? And if they haven't really talked to any other countries since the revolutionary war will the thirteen oldest states still hold it against Britain? Read to find out. T for violence and language but rating may go up eventually. There are now more pairings than originally planned.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there!**

**This is my first Hetalia fan fiction and I am actually just starting to watch Hetalia (I LOVE IT!) So I figured I'd start small with a little story about the states, I don't think there is any real pairing except for one sided Alaska/Russia (one sided until further notice [Alaska is a boy by the way so if that bothers you, you shouldn't read this]) I'll try to update each time I finish a chapter so yeah.**

**Enjoy**

**Oh and I own nothing!**

The United States of America, is more than just America, much more. Fifty whole states more, bbut what happens when these states go to a meeting of countries?

Mayhem comparable to that of a war. Today was a day in which that mayhem would be unleashed on to the countries of the world.

"DAD! TENESSEE AND KENTUCKY ARE BEING MEAN TO ME!" screamed a sobbing Maryland as she ran into her father. America's arms.

"Tennessee, Kentucky what have I told you about picking on your sister?"

"Not to," the two boys suggested to America looking up at him.

Kentucky was wearing a plain black shirt that read, "United we stand, divided we fall" with jeans and sneakers. Tennessee had on a similar outfit but for a shirt he was wearing a white beater and an open denim jacket on top and denim jeans with blue sneakers.

"And why don't we fight with our siblings," questioned America looking down at them.

"Be- because you said we are supposed to be united, not divided."

"That's right and Kentucky you really should know better running around wearing that shirt with a saying you liked so much you said it until people considered it to be your motto."

Kentucky looked down at his shoes.

"Okay now, go get ready, we have to go to Canada's place for the meeting today after all."

"Okay," they mumbled walking away.

"Dad, will Mr. France be at the meeting?"

"Of course Maryland why wouldn't he be, was there some big war that I wasn't informed of?"

"No it's just he hasn't see un for a while and, I was wondering if he's let me borrow something of his."

"Oh? Well what does France have that we don't have?"

"We don't have it, I know and it isn't for me, it's for Pennsylvania, her birthday is coming up."

"That's true her birthday is right around the corner I almost forg-"

America was cut off by the loud screams of New York, Jersey, and Pennsylvania which was followed by the laughter of Texas.

"Maryland, why don't you go find everyone else and get them lined up outside ok?"

"Okay dad," Maryland said as she turned to go find the others. America watched as she ran out the door, and then noted that she did actually like the dress he'd given her last Independence day. It was pink and white with a little yellow bow in the middle. She was wearing a yellow hair band to match it, he short brown hair falling to her shoulders.

America smiled but then was bought out of it by New York swearing at Texas saying all the things he was going to do to him, all of which included a gun or some other kind of weapon.

He climbed the steps quickly and ran into the game room where Pennsylvania had pocketknife out pointed at Texas while New York had taken the Yankee bat from off of one of the games and New Jersey had a shovel in her hands one thing that they all had in common was they were all drenched and looked furious. Texas on the other hand was still laughing his but off.

"Texas, Pennsylvania, New York, I don't know what is going on but you'd better put down those weapons right now," America said looking at the seemingly young teens who looked at him with pouting eyes.

America looked between them, "Pennsylvania what did Texas do?"

"He dumped ice water on us which had fish in it, and on top of that snails."

America looked down and noticed the fish and snails on the ground, had this been a country this had happened to he would have a million jokes about the country or maybe be the one who'd pranked them. But the states were his kids and they shouldn't be doing this to each other.

"Texas, didn't I tell you to stop pranking them?"

"Yeah… but dad I could justify in a court of law." Said Texas his Texas draw slipping into each of his words.

"You can't justify that!" New York butted in.

"But I can and it is very obvious why I did it and my reasonin' for this is payback for the time these three stuck me with babysittin' New Mexico for a whole week.

The other three states looked dumbstruck by the statement.

New Jersey was the first to speak and get over it, "That was years ago and you've pranked us hundreds of times since then."

With that the four began arguing again.

"Enough!" America exclaimed and then looked between them all.

"Texas go outside with everyone else, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, New York, go get brushed off a bit and change and then meet us outside."

The two female states (Pennsylvania and New Jersey) walked out the mumbling about their clothes and New York followed behind them bumping into Texas as he did so.

America looked at him, "why can't you just do what I ask you to?"

"Well, Britain told you not to become free and you did that," Texas pointed out as he looked up at his dad. Texas practically looked like a replica of America except he didn't wear glasses and he was wearing a red and blue shirt with one star on it, a lone star that left out 49 others and he was wearing brown pants with cowboy boots (his favorite pair) compared to America who was in his normal attire.

"That's different something good came out of that, what good comes out of you picking on New York, New Jersey, and Pennsylvania?"

"Well, I get a laugh and I get to mess with 'em, don't know why the water bothered 'em so much, they all should be used to it by now, especially York wasn't part of his economy fishin' or somethin' of the sort?"

"Well, if you want to play that card it's okay to dump you in cow manure you know, because it's something you sell down there?"

"Well no, they sell manure everywhere."

"People fish everywhere too."

"I can name a place they don't fish," Texas said as he and America began walking down the steps.

"Oh really where?" America asked flatly already getting an idea as to where this would be going.

"They don't fish in Romania."

"Now who told you that?"

"Michigan," Texas said proudly.

America sighed, "I'm positive they fish in Romania and you can ask him yourself if you want."

"Okay."

As they walked outside through a glass sliding door Delaware was going down the line with a ruler addressing each of the states.

"Men and woman," he'd began, "Now that we are meeting countries we must be on excellent behavior, anyone who gets even a tad bit out of line and I will beat you with my ruler. I will be watching for both fraternization with enemies of our father and acting in anyway unconstitutional, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir annoyings-a- lot," mumbled Illinois.

Delaware gave him a pointed look, "Illinois," he said pronouncing the "s" on purpose, "be Glad I am letting you wear that shirt." The shirt read, "Illinois, the "S" is silent dumba**"

America sighed, every time they went somewhere this happened, "okay everyone the normal rules are in order and try not to disrupt the meeting and please don't start a fight with any countries we don't need a war civil or otherwise." As he said this he looked at New Mexico, his tan skin met by dark black hair he was wearing in a ponytail and was wearing a blue shirt that had some Spanish saying on it and red pants. America only hoped that the shirt wasn't offensive to the Spanish speaking countries that'd be there. New Mexico did this most of the time to be smart; he thinks it's funny somehow.

"New Mexi-"

"It's not because I have the name Mexico this time, it's genuinely because someone," New Mexico looked at California who just found a sudden interest in the clouds, "thought the shirt looked better on me."

Florida and California snickered a bit and as America was about to comment on it New York, New Jersey, and Pennsylvania came outside still obviously livid with anger.

New York had slipped on a muscle top and black jeans with a leather jacket. He had brown hair and black eyes. As mad as he was he still managed to stand in his normal stance fidgeting with who knows what, it could honestly be said he never stopped moving and that was not a good thing to add to his hot head temper.

New Jersey was wearing a green dress that had a bit of ruffles at the end and became longer in the back but the front came to her knees. She had light brown hair that fell down her back and despite being one of the oldest she looked a lot younger.

Pennsylvania had on a red and black striped shirt which stopped short of her bellybutton and a black leather skirt that had a small chain decorating the side of it. Her black hair was curled a bit past her shoulder.

America breathed out a sigh/laugh, "Pennsylvania, New York not that you don't look…lovely but what's with all the black, are you too trying to go for the same style because if that's the case then by all means, go for it."

"I'll match my clothes with his, when Sealand becomes recognized as a country."

"Alright let's hit the road huh," said Arizona before one of these guys start a whole nother civil war?"

Many of the states groaned in remembrance as they trudged forward outside the large yard and then to the awaiting Air Force One.

Delaware and Pennsylvania sat down on couch with a few other in front of their dad who had Hawaii snuggled into his side sleeping silently.

"Excited?" America asked looking at them all with happiness, it had been a while since they'd seen any other country other than Canada.

"Well, it'd be nice to actually meet France, I don't have many memories of him just a picture or two," stated Louisiana.

"Oh, you should've said something I could have told you stuff about him, he's a no good son of a-"

"Hey, hey, Ohio watch your mouth in front of your younger siblings," America reprimanded him.

Ohio just slumped in his seat, sighing and then taking out his phone messing around with it.

New York looked smug as he nodded, "I'm excited dad, haven't seen good old uncle England for a while….it's almost nerve wrecking all the things I could say."

America made a mental note to keep an eye on his oldest thirteen kids so they did not attempt to nor successfully kill England. He may have been okay to move pass the war but the states were still young and didn't understand all of it yet.

All he could hope for was that seeing that England….wasn't that bad (not that he'd admit that aloud) in person they could forgive, forget, and then maybe add some more cool recipes to America's McDonalds if they all can vote unanimously.


	2. Chapter 2

**No one reviewed….but I got favorites and I like writing this so I updated…could you please review though….please.**

**Oh yeah, thank you to the three people who did favorite –gives option of cupcakes or chips-**

**Italy: The question of the day which can be answered in a review and if answered correctly gets you PASTA- Oh no, sorry no pasta for you right now however if you get it right you can do a disclaimer with Maiu.**

**Germany: You didn't tell them the question Italy.**

**Italy: Oh yes, uh the question is: Which state do you think Maiuayame is from?**

**Japan: -Nods- She owns nothing…..**

The states were a bit groggy as they all stumbled off of the plane, most had been sleeping and by now had a minor case of Jet Lag being that the meeting was in France this time.

They looked around in amazement at the sights of Paris where they'd be staying as America ushered them all into the large building where the meeting was to be held. It was surrounded by places to eat, clothing stores with this year's fashions, and clubs here and there.

"Alright guys, the moment you've all been waiting for," encouraged America as if they were getting ready for a sporting match, which little did the states know they might as we have been. America pushed open the door and walked into the normal chaos that had just captivated the states.

The chaos immediately stopped when America gave a loud into, "WHAT'S UP!?"

He exclaimed and all the other countries looked at him confusion.

"Whose children have you stolen," someone asked looking to all 50 of the teenagers/kids.

"Ha, ha, like you don't know who these guys are."

A few female states that were a bit nitpicky made sounds of irritation at being called 'guys' however they were ignored.

"Dear God, America th- these aren't my goodness but who else….America tell me are they who I think they are?" asked a British accent coated voice, England, it was then that Alfred remembered that England hadn't see them since they had been barely out of diapers, the same could be said for France who slowly caught on.

America nodded with pride, "Countries and Countries I introduce you to my children, the states."

The states out of their daze of being surrounded by countries let Delaware, of course be the first one to speak for them, "How do you do? I'm Delaware….as some of you may already know."

Pennsylvania, then took a step in front of America to look at them all, most of which had a great deal of influence on her state after in the area of Philadelphia which she sometime called The US's bit of Italy.

"I'm Pennsylvania….I used to be home to the capital city, Philadelphia," she let out a small bitter laugh and glared at the southern states, "but some people aren't very cooperative."

England stared directly at her, that wasn't Pennsylvania, he used to know Pennsylvania and that was not her. Pennsylvania was a nice sweet toddler, she only knew how to say a few words, the Pennsylvania he knew wasn't teenager, she couldn't be.

A few others took their turns introducing themselves, and a few that made people really remember history were the first thirteen and the last two however France nearly passed out a remembrance of the Louisiana Purchase and seeing what they'd become.

By the time they'd all finished it seemed that the countries were more interested in the states than the meeting. But task was task so they'd wait until the meeting took break to start chatting with the states.

"So, that is why I believe we should make a super hero in order to send people to Mars," America finished explaining.

Surprisingly enough England and France weren't the first to object, it was Washington.

"Dad as much as I love super heroes, we can't do that."

"Why not? It's a perfectly well thought out plan isn't it?"

"No…not really," broke in Virginia, "Dad we're still kind of working on the cloning factor, nowhere genetically modifying people to call them super heroes, heroes yes, super no."

"I agree with Virginia, and no country is going to devote man power to making a super hero and you bring this up at every meeting, and the idea is given the same answer each time, no." said England who gently smiled at Virginia, Virginia did not return the smile at all.

"Fine, it'll be on you if we never get to Mars."

"Don't worry dad we agree with ya'" said North and South Carolina said grinning.

"See? They get it."

"Moving on Vat is the situation of the veather in America, you stopped a lot flights lately," said Germany in his harsh and commanding tone.

"Oh, well there have been some nasty storms our way so we couldn't fly in or out, in fact the east coast got rain for almost a week straight."

"Welcome to my world," mumbled England.

"That sucked," complained Florida, "It was just starting to warm up and I couldn't get not one good surf in."

California and Australia sent her sympathetic looks, California then smiled at Australia but quickly looked away.

"Is it handle now though," questioned the German.

"Yup we're all good, now we're just fixing stuff up right New Jersey?"

"Yeah, we're a lot stronger than the storm," she then began to hum New Jersey's new theme song.

"Alright then, I say we take break now and then return to discuss other matters before lunch."

Many people mumbled things like 'finally.'

England was the first to get up and find Pennsylvania and Virginia who were quietly conversing about the traffic problems from ones state to another.

"Pennsylvania, Virginia," they both looked up at the sound of their names and were surprised to say the least to see England standing in front of them, they remembered him well for the bad he'd done but had been too young to remember the good memories that were buried in the sands of time.

Virginia was wearing a green camouflage dress and brown boots her light brown hair falling short of her shoulders held back in a ponytail. She had a lot of muscle definition.

Pennsylvania looked as she had earlier, red and black striped shirt, black leather skirt with a small chain and combat boots with dark curly brown hair that cam a bit past her shoulders.

"Hello," the older of the two states greeted, "how are you?"

"I'm well, how about the two of you, you've grown up a lot," England was kind of jittery he really hadn't seen them in so long it was nearly shocking.

Virginia jumped in, "We're good, thanks for asking."

"Hey Virginia come 'ere a sec would ya'?"

Virginia nodded to England and the walked away rather proudly and fairly distinguished.

"I haven't seen you in quite a while," said England awkwardly.

"I know, it's been a very long time, dad doesn't usually let us go to meetings."

"Yes, I see….Uh Pennsylvania, I wanted to tell you that I am sorry for what happened before, I did the exact thing I was trying not to do, I hurt you…all of you and I know it's unforgivable but I still want to know if you will forgive me.

"Sure," Pennsylvania said simply, shocking the country.

"Huh? Just like that after all I did you'd forgive me?"

"Yeah, besides you'll probably have to almost cry to get New York, Massachusetts and Virginia to forgive you….the rest don't hold grudges….well as long as they get a heartfelt apology that is."

England smiled and nodded, "thank you Pennsylvania you know you are welcomed in England whenever you'd like."

A small smile formed on Pennsylvania's lips, "thanks….England it means a lot."

England nodded and then thought of something, Pennsylvania had always liked his scones she could say how good they were and say everyone else was jealous.

It would be a perfect plan.

**With Alaska**

Alaska had gone outside to just get a snack from a small little sweet shop, after a long time of deciding he got a small serving of baked Alaska. Alaska had tan skin and big dark eyes and sleek black hair that came past his shoulders but was in a ponytail at the moment. He was wearing a black turtle neck and black skinny jeans with black converses he'd been given the outfit from New York on his birthday a week or so ago.

He wasn't with anyone else because it wasn't that no one liked him it was just that he was the odd ball out, he was one of the last to become a state and he was away from everyone else. But he couldn't complain, he didn't really mind being out in the cold by himself, alone, with basically no one, he and Canada get along pretty well though.

"Hello little Alaska," A Russian accented voice said from behind the young state making him nearly jump out of his skin.

"H- hello, Mr. Russia, it has been a while."

"Yes, long time no see, yes?"

Alaska just nodded to the older nation who used have "custody" over him before gesturing for him to have a seat, "you can sit down here if you'd like."

The Russian nodded before taking a seat in front of the Alaskan boy, "So how have you been, I hear the bears are quite friendly with everyone?"

Alaska let out a small laugh, "Yeah they go pretty close into town but, they were there first so I won't complain too much."

Russia smiled that smile, the one everyone thought was so scary- everyone except for Alaska. Russia wasn't that bad, not that bad at all and he tried to tell his father that before but he still didn't completely trust Russia.

"That is good for you, very good," I suppose we should go back to the meeting now, no?"

Alaska nodded, "Yeah I guess so," he and the country stood up and made their way to the front of the store so that they could go back to being with the other countries.

Alaska didn't even think about the fact that Russia hadn't even bothered getting anything to eat, he hadn't even noticed it one bit.


	3. Chapter 3

The meeting went on pretty well from there, the states throwing in their two cents here and there agreeing and disagreeing with the countries at points. This made things very interesting because countries which usually have no one to back them up had two or three people backing their ideas which did actually help out, a lot more than expected.

For the most part Delaware sided with Germany, simply because of the way he was such a leader and made the countries focus (as much as they could) and he demanded order and organization and nothing less.

Pennsylvania was usually in agreement with things that France said, sometimes England.

New Jersey agreed a great deal with Latvia, and it was not because he was sort of kind of adorably cute, that wasn't it at all.

Georgia agreed with Japan for almost everything he'd said so long as it seemed like a wise decision. She liked actions around her to be just as wise and done in good moderation as her very own actions.

Many of the state's choice in favorites did not go unnoticed whatsoever, and many of the countries did what they did with their momentary advantage.

"I saw we all go out for dinner," France suggested as they stood up with the sound setting over France.

Everyone nodded and eventually agreed with the exception Belarus, Ukraine, Poland, and Cuba who had things to do for their bosses so they wouldn't get to stay for the other meetings.

France wound up booking a restaurant and all to themselves so they could be themselves and not have to worry about eavesdroppers hearing them.

They all sat down at booths and tables scattered throughout the restaurant. Somehow, majority of the states found themselves sitting with other countries instead of each other. Most of them sat in rather large groups and whatnot and some just sat in pairs.

The loudest table was America sat with the few of his kids who would rather sit with their father than other countries. That small group consisted of Virginia, Hawaii, and New Mexico. Virginia didn't like socializing with so many new people, Hawaii like sticking close to her dad, and New Mexico was secretly too shy to go and talk to either Spain or Mexico.

They were all talking about random stuff but food was dominating the conversation really, but it wasn't anything all that interesting really, but if you listened in from the outside it was very funny.

**With Texas**

Texas was at a table close to the back with barely anyone else around him except for three of his new best friends who happened to be Spain, France, and Prussia. He was having a fun time talking to them about everything that was anything, but at some points in the conversation he was lost because even though he liked to act like he knew it all, he was only about fifteen so there were still things that he didn't know too much about.

"Aw you guys know I'm awesome, come on?"

"Yeah right Prussia," Spain laughed.

France simply smiled shaking his head.

Prussia turned to Texas as his last hope, Texas smiled and laughed, "Yeah Prussia, ya' are kind of totally awesome."

"Ha, ha, see Texas knows I'm awesome!" Prussia exclaimed in all his awesomeness.

"You know, you've just made hiz ego a million times bigger," France pointed out as their drinks came.

France and Spain had gotten wine, Prussia got beer, and Texas got apple juice.

"Texas, apple juice?" Spain asked, his eyebrow raised at the state.

Texas blushed a cute pink as he nodded, "I…I don't really drink."

"But why ever not, mon ami?" France asked as he lightly sipped on his wine.

"It's just, I don' know….I've just never done it…."

"Well Texas you're kind of awesome and not drinking is not awesome, so we'll just have to do something awesome about it. Waiter, one beer please."

Texas blushed even pinker at that point, "you look like strawberry." Spain pointed out.

Texas tried to make himself go back to normal but it did not work, in fact it became worse.

The waiter bought them the beer and Texas took it, he looked at the three countries uncertainly but put the bottle to his lips and let the beer drip into his mouth.

He took it away and his mouth twitched upward until it was in a full grin, "Not bad, not bad at all."

"Not bad? Beer is awesome," Prussia said grinning the boy but then taking the beer from him when he was about to try to down the whole bottle in one go.

"Take your time, no rush in drinking beer, savor the taste, last thing we need is something happing to you and America trying to hang our heads on a wall," Prussia said shocking the table. He drunk a bit of his own beer before looking up, "what?"

"You are being responsible?" France asked completely taken aback.

"You okay, that isn't like you mi amigo?"

"Shut up, I'm just looking after the kid."

"I'm not a kid!" Texas protested.

The other three countries laughed shaking their heads, the waiter then returned and took their orders and disappeared again.

"Texas, this the very first time you've ever drunken beer and you're trying to insist you aren't a kid?"

"Yeah, cause I'm not a kid, I've done loads of adult stuff…"

"Like?" The countries questioned.

"Umm I can….I….I shoot, I can shoot really well."

"Anything else zat makes you an adult?" France asked smiling as he shook his head while the state seriously thought on it.

"Erm….I can drive….?" Texas offered.

"Zat iz it?"

Texas nodded giving up as Prussia rubbed his back.

The trio knew just then that they wouldn't be a trio anymore because for the first time, they were adding a new member.

**With Pennsylvania **

Pennsylvania was having an awkward dinner with England who had suggested they'd have dinner so they could get to know each other again.

"So….I do you still have a thing for sweets, I remember you used to love them."

She just nodded, "yeah, I still have a pretty big sweet tooth, especially ice cream with a McDonald's apple pie." Her mind was being tugged by the memory of a apple pie and ice cream combo that she hadn't had since…four in the morning. She made a mental note to get an apple pie and some ice cream before she went in to a state od withdraw.

England smiled fondly at her, "that's good to know….I know it's your birthday soon, maybe the day after you and I can hang about with each other, I could even give you a tour if you want."

Pennsylvania rocked her head to the side, hang…about? _He must mean hang out…British people map speak English but at the same time it's like hearing your own language spoken to you in reverse, _she thought to herself.

"That sounds cool, but how'd you know my birthday was coming up?"

"Well it si your birthday, I would not forget that," England smiled at her.

She nodded as the waiter then brought out their drinks she had gotten a virgin strawberry daiquiri and England was given his tea, she shook her head at him.

"What?"

"Why do you enjoy tea so much?"

"Well it tastes good, for starters why do you enjoy strawberry daiquiris?"

"Well, I like sweet stuff and strawberries, and it tastes good," she said mixing up the drink abit for a moment she mirrored America's little puppy dog face he did whenever he couldn't answer a question.

England laugh, "well then that is why, we drink what flavors we enjoy usually, I just so happen to enjoy the taste of tea and you enjoy the taste of strawberries." England summed up.

Pennsylvania smiled and nodded with agreement.

**With Alaska**

Alaska was having dinner by himself before Russia appeared.

"There you are," the country had said, "I've been looking for you because I wanted to know if you'd like to have dinner with me," he smiled the same smile he always did the one that told you he wasn't completely sane. Alaska saw it as the country trying to be nice and talk to people causally.

Alaska nodded, "you can sit with me, if you want."

Russia sat in front of the smaller boy as they ordered their drinks, Russia got vodka and Alaska got hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows.

Russia laughed, "We haven't talked in a very long time," Russia smiled as he said the obvious but Alaska knew what it really meant. What the Russian really meant was, _It's been too long since the last time we talked, I blame someone for it and I think we should talk more often._

Alaska nodded in agreement, "So…um h- how are your sisters? Belarus and Ukraine right?"

"Da, they are fine, Ukraine runs away half of the time when I talk to her, and Belarus is still demanding I become one with her and marry her," as he said this, Russia's smile disappeared and turned to face that read the-people-I'm-referring-to-are-weirdoes.

Alaska nodded again, "Well, thought you were into that sort of thing….I mean becoming one with everyone?"

"Nyet, not everyone, most but not all," Russia laughed as he said this and Alaska laughed with him.

"So…wait, why not I mean Belarus is…pretty, I guess but I mean she seems to love you a lot so why not?"

"I honestly have my sights on someone else. Why do you guess she's pretty, most people just say it bluntly."

"Oh well…I mean….it's just," Alaska sighed, it's not like it was some big secret, "I'm not really all that into girls….I prefer guys….so I guess I can say she's pretty but it's not like I'm looking at it from all the different viewpoints."

"I see," Russia smiled at the state, "Well it's okay, who do you have your sights set on?"

"Well I want to tell them first but you'll be the first one to know, da?"

"Okay," Alaska smiled and from there their dinner went smoothly.

**I'm done until….Tuesday, maybe I baby sit from 3-7 so I may wind up updating tomorrow too. Oh and what do you think of these pairings? I know I initially said just Russia x Alaska but the more I write out the states in my head the more I want to set them up and be miss matchmaker. Okay so it is:**

**Alaska x Russia**

**Delaware x Austria (You'll understand why in the next chapter)**

**New York x Denmark (Again you will understand next chapter)**

**Pennsylvania x ?**

**Yeah so I was personally going to leave Pennsylvania a lone but a few of my friends think she should be with England and I at first thought they seemed more…I don't know friends or something. I guess I see the power behind it but *shrugs* what does anyone who cares to review think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated I got busy, I'm still deliberating on Pennsylvania/England but everyone is a go, and anyone who guessed I am in fact a Pennsylvanian.**

Delaware had snuck off from the rest of the world (literally) as he'd finished his food and decided against desert. There was a rather large gazebo to the back of the restaurant with a marvelous piano that he just couldn't resist. In no time at all he dashed in for the beautiful instrument. It was nicely kept up and his face could be seen in its reflection he actually did kind of resemble his dad but he had black hair with the same blue eyes as the country. He looked about nineteen maybe twenty give or take how you'd please. He was currently wearing a blue trench coat with white jeans with plain navy blue shoes.

He sat in front of the piano and began to quietly play his favorite song, 'You and I Unfulfilled Feelings.' It was practically in his own world but the sound of footsteps broke him out of it. He looked over to see one of the older nations, Austria.

"Hi," he'd said throwing a small but charming smile as he gazed at the country checking him out from head to toe but carefully so it was not to be obvious.

"Hello" The country replied cautiously, he recognized the boy from earlier and his name but he was nervous for some reason talking to him.

"Did you want to play," Delaware asked gesturing to the piano.

"I was going to but….that song, the one you'd just been playing it was quite nice…you wouldn't happen to have sheet music for it, would you?"

"No, but I can still teach you to play it, com here," Delaware smiled as the country sat next to him and he places his hands on each key slowly as he taught him the song.

Austria blushed the whole time, Delaware's voice was so soft but at the same time so in control he couldn't help but to feel attracted to him but he attempted to keep his mind from going to that place. It'd never happen, he had told himself, he's just a child and would probably find it hard to commit to a cat let alone a relationship.

"Now, try it by yourself," the state said smiling gently. Austria just nodded as he began playing all by himself. The song sounded nice but Austria had actually and shockingly preferred Delaware's form of playing.

"Could…could you play it again, yourself?"

Delaware nodded and again he played the pretty and sad song, this time with Austria humming along. The country shivered a bit as a strong gust of cold air passed them. Delaware noticed it and took off his coat and placed it over the country's shoulder.

"Th- thank you."

"No problem, I wouldn't want you to get sick or something from hanging out here with me."

Austria nodded and stared at Delaware for a moment before shyly resting his head on the boys shoulder.

**Austria's Point Of View**

I shouldn't be doing this, should I? I've only known Delaware for what half of a day and a few times we had met in the past were just casual conversations. I did like him, a bit more than I probably should but I it was something about him something that was a part of his persona that made me think this was okay. What is wrong with me that I can't bring myself to stop this.

"Are you tired?" he asked me as his arms wrapped around me tightly.

"I am…it had been a long day of arguing with Prussia and whatnot," I nodded; I wish I could just lay there in his arms and fall asleep, if this is okay wouldn't that be alright as well?

"Are you staying at the hotel across form where the meeting was with the rest of the countries?" he asked me moving some hair from out of my face.

I just nodded; I shouldn't be this relaxed and nonchalant.

"Okay then," I gasped as he picked me up and began carrying me.

"Wha…."

"You're tired, I'm tired we're staying at the same hotel so we might as well go back now, it's only like a black away.

"O- oh…you don't have to carry me."

"I don't mind, you're really light…besides I just might get some sleep if I get back soon enough before everyone else."

"Do your siblings keep you away?"

"Yeah, I'm the oldest so I wind up making a bunch of rules that they'll never follow," he laughed a bit, "but it's okay some of the stuff they say is pretty funny."

He walked down the faintly lit streets that were surprisingly not too crowded considering the hour. For a moment I almost fel asleep but we had reached the hotel at that time so we went inside to find we were actually on the same floor as each other,

"If you want…since you liked me playing that song so much from earlier I could make a copy of it for you."

"I would like that, thank you."

"It's no problem…and Austria?"

"Yes?"

He kissed me.

And I couldn't complain.

The kiss was perfection, neat. His tongue pressed against my lip which opened so he tongues could slide into my mouth. I let out a small lust filled moan as he slowly pulled away.

"Sleep well," he said and watched me walk into my room before going into his own.

Once I had reached my room I fell onto my bed and could only think about what I'd just gotten myself into.

**And I'm kind of busy so I'll be stopping here for the day and yes I know the relationship between Delaware and Austria is rushed but it's just because everyone else's relationship will be really slow to develop and I want someone's relationship to blossom oh and review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

New York…he never stopped moving around never. So, sitting still for dinner with so much to do was out of the question. He started out jumping from table to table until he'd finally found someone who he thought, might just be as cool as him. This country happened to be Denmark.

"Hey," Denmark said drinking a beer on the roof of the restaurant roof.

"Sup?" New York said, trying to keep himself in his usual tough guy voice.

"Nothin' really… I got Norway to buy me all my drinks in exchange I wouldn't get on his nerves, or so he says, I think he'll miss me getting on his nerves all night though. New York laughed as he sat down next to Denmark.

"Cool," he said as he hugged his knees to his chest.

"You're name is New York, right?"

"Yep."

"Got a nickname?"

New York ducked his head and gave a small smile, "Yeah…Empire State…but you can call me…Nick if you want.

"Alright, Nick it is." Denmark smiled at the teen before standing up.

"So, Nick, what do you say me and you do a bit of sightseeing, I'll make it fun." The Dane promised.

"Fine with me…um my curfew is three so…"

"No worries, I'll make sure you're home to your daddy by three," Denmark said as they walked out the door and made their way to downtown Paris.

"Ha, yeah right, I just wanna be awake at the meeting tomorrow ."

"Oh, you guys coming tomorrow too?"

"Yeah…well most of us are some of the others are going to plan out when we get to go to Disney and stuff."

"Awesome…maybe I can tag along," Denmark said as he slowed down a bit so New York didn't have to speed up too much to catch up to him.

"That'd be cool, I think dad would say yeah…maybe he'll ask you all to come at the meeting, it'd be cool if you could all show up."

"Yeah it would, we haven't gone on a big vacation like that in a while," Denmark said thinking back to the last one and then mentally cringing.

New York laugh, "Dad don't ever let us come… I don't know why but," New York shrugged, "I guess it doesn't matter that much."

Denmark nodded, "yeah, I don't think anyone could complain about the extra backup you guys gave."

"It wasn't that big of a deal, it was like one of our normal meetings, Virginia being logical, Washington agreeing, and a few of us not caring and the rest agreeing with the impossible." New York stated and then absently grabbed Denmark's hand and tugged him into a tattoo parlor.

"Wait a minute, are you going to get an actual tattoo?" Denmark asked.

"Yeah, you gonna get one too?"

"No, you have one already?"

"No…I have four already." New York then took off his shirt showing three of his four tattoos, "Dad doesn't care as long as it isn't on my arms or legs…or face."

"Where's the fourth?"

"Oh umm," New York laughed and blushed a bit, "it was a dare from Jersey…she told me to get one on my butt and…I did."

"Oh," Denmark laughed, "what is it?"

"I'll show it to you when I'm done."

"Oh…okay then."

Denmark looked at the other tats on the boys back, one of the American Flag, one with a picture of a heart with wings which read freedom his third had a two tall buildings on sealed off by the gates of heaven…Denmark recognized them…the Twin Towers.

"I got the one of the two towers the day after I woke up from the attack."

"Woke up?"

"Yeah…I was in a coma for a while."

"Oh…I didn't know that…well I knew but I didn't know you were in a coma."

"Yeah…but it's okay, when I got up, I came out better than ever and ready to kick ass…New York style." The state blushed as he looked at Denmark who just laughed.

"Okay, I think I'll just get one of the torch on the Statue of Liberty," New York said and then walked up to the tattoo artist and told him he wanted on his left lower back,

Denmark followed him and almost cringed at all the needles.

"You are pretty tough, huh?"

"I would think so…but just in case, hold my hand…please?" New York laughed, and Denmark took his hand into his, holding it firmly.

New York soon showed Denmark he didn't actually need his hand by not even bothering to squeeze it, in fact New York smiled at him the whole time.

"Whoa, you took that like a champ," Denmark remarked as New York took him into the empty bathroom.

"I am a champ, ask Pennsylvania, she'll tell ya' or at least she'll say I won a few, but that's not true, I won most of them."

Denmark laughed, "yeah my brothers are the same, always getting' pissy over little things."

"Tell me about it," New York stood across from Denmark, "alright, no laughing either alright?"

"I promise, no laughing."

"Alright," New York pulled down his pants and briefs to reveal an apple that had been bitten.

"Why would I laugh at that?"

"Well you know…the big apple…I mean I got a million and one different names and jokes for that apple but…"

Denmark smirked, "I get it…well what do you want to do now?"

New York grinned and ran out the door grabbing Denmark's hand and dragging him out the door as he did. New York dragged Denmark all the way to Montparnasse Tower and all the way to the top floor, so they could look down on all of Paris.

New York laughed as wind blew up against him, making him shiver, "this. This is great!"

Denmark looked at him in amusement seeing the boy's skin almost glow under the moon for a minute, he shook his head and reminded himself, if he tried anything America would murder him and not care they were friends.

"Yeah it is, but how'd you know it was here? Like how'd you know exactly where it was?"

"I didn't…I followed my gut and it sent me right here, all the way to the top." New York grinned at Denmark and then looked at his watch and cringed, "Damn it, I better get back soon, if I'm too late dad'll flip.

"Alright, come on, time to get you back to your hotel."

"Yeah, yeah."

New York and Denmark walked back mindlessly hand in hand everything else in Paris seeming to slow down for a moment and just let them through, New York thought it was because of how cool they were, Denmark thought it was because they were just "simply awesome."


End file.
